


Learning

by chrisonfire



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Shota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:45:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisonfire/pseuds/chrisonfire
Summary: Suzuya is the last one left at the daycare Haise works at.





	Learning

**Author's Note:**

> i don't condone this irl. don't do this

Haise sighed. He was tired after his long day. He worked at a daycare and the children had been especially rambunctious today. However, he was committed to his duty to take care of them, and passionate about anything he committed to. He may not remember the first 20 years of his life, but he was going to make the best of the one he had now. 

There was a sound- Haise had almost forgotten that one child was still there. Eleven-year-old Suzuya Juuzou came in on an erratic, irregular basis and some part of Haise looked forward to his presence. It was unusual for anyone to still be here this late, but Suzuya’s parents were unusual. Haise assumed they had inconsistent work hours. Normally the daycare wouldn't even be open this late, but the Juuzou family were big sponsors of the daycare and its programs.

Suzuya didn't play with other children. He preferred being alone, playing with toys in a corner. When others approached him, he became hostile. It was clear that his upbringing, while none of Haise’s business, was unusual. It was part of what he was drawn to, the child's unusually adult nature combined with a soft, innocent appearance. He was chaotic and scared the other kids sometimes, but he was quietly manipulative. Despite not making friends, he got what he wanted. Haise was fascinated by it.

He went over to the child. “Do you want anything to eat?” he asked. Suzuya didn't eat when the other children did, and never mentioned it. Haise worried sometimes. His feelings were partially due to his dedication to keeping the kids safe, but there was also something entirely separate to that.

Suzuya shook his head. He looked up at Haise. The child was reading a book that looked far too advanced for his age, but then what did Haise know about what schools were teaching now. He started to walk away, unable to find something reasonable to discuss with the kid.

“Wait.” Haise turned instantly. “Can you read to me?” It was an unusual request. It wasn't in Suzuya's nature to willingly interact with others like this, but maybe that was only for children his age. He went over and sat down next to the child.

Suzuya climbed in his lap and shoved the book into Haise's arms. He settled down and pointed to the section he was on. “Start there.”

Haise started reading, steadily at first. Unlike other times when he read to children, he couldn't stop thinking about Suzuya on his lap. He was fixated on him.

Suzuya squirmed a little to get comfortable, and Haise choked a little. He covered it with a cough, continuing with his reading. Suzuya kept shifting on his lap, unable to get comfortable. Haise tried to pretend he wasn't turned on.

Then Suzuya turned around, inadvertently grinding down on Haise's hardening cock. He wrapped his thin arms around the older man. “Thanks for reading to me!” he brightly said. Then he frowned, squirming a little.

“What's this?” Suzuya said in confusion, shifting backwards and grabbing Haise's dick.

Haise groaned, startled by the sudden stimulation.

“It's- you'll understand when you're older,” Haise tried to explain, attempting to ignore the hand that was now massaging him, almost in curiosity.

Suzuya wouldn't let it go. “Do you have something in your pocket?” In his typical manner of disrespecting boundaries, he reached into Haise's pockets to try and find it.

Haise's sense of reason failed then.  _ Well, if he wants to know, I should just tell him, _ Haise said to himself.  _ Curiosity is normal for kids his age _ . He unzipped his pants and pushed them down a little, pulling himself out. “You were moving so much that,” he paused, struggling with explaining this to a child, “it made it feel funny.”

Suzuya touched it. Haise hadn't expected this reaction, but by this point he didn't care what happened. “Put it in your mouth,” he said, tapping the boy's mouth.

Willingly, Suzuya moved back a little and leaned down. He licked the shaft experimentally and then did as Haise said. The man gasped at the feeling of Suzuya's little tongue on his head, trying not to thrust into the boy’s mouth and choke him. Suzuya didn't try and stuff it all in, instead lapping at it like one would eat a popsicle. He paused when Haise started leaking. “No, keep going,” he said in a strained voice. His fingers brushed through Suzuya's hair. He felt himself getting close, heat curling up in his belly as he yanked Suzuya back. The child cried out in pain, instinctively closing his eyes in time for Haise to release on his face. 

A little got in his mouth, and his eyes popped open as he explored the taste. Haise stared as Suzuya started licking the edges of his mouth to get more. 

“Does everyone do that?” Suzuya asked, wide-eyed, face still dirtied with Haise's cum. The man nodded. He pulled Suzuya back onto his lap, facing him. He tugged down Suzuya's shorts, admiring his cute little dick.

“You can do that too,” Haise said. He gently started rubbing Suzuya. He admired the boy's body, squirming on top of his own. “Another thing people do that feels good is putting things in them,” Haise told Suzuya, a hand sneaking behind to massage the boy's ass.

“What?” Suzuya asked in confusion. He looked adorable. Haise admired him- his soft face had turned flushed, his eyes wide and needy, his small thighs shaking as he rutted against Haise's hand.

Rather than explaining, Haise wet one of his fingers and gently pushed it in. Suzuya gasped, his movements suddenly frantic as he adjusted to the new sensation. He was shaking, Haise's finger gently massaging him inside.

“I- I need to pee,” Suzuya's face turned redder. Haise ignored him, searching deeper in Suzuya. He stuck another finger in, his other hand moving faster on the boy's shaft. Tears formed in Suzuya's eyes as he obviously tried to control himself. Haise leaned in to kiss him, wanting to taste the mouth that had been on him earlier. He tried not to get hard again as Suzuya's mouth moved on his own.

Suddenly the child broke away. “Stop, stop, I really have to-” Suzuya broke off in a whimper. He came on Haise's hand, hips thrusting needily. After looking down and seeing in surprise that he had not in fact pissed on Haise, he slumped forward.

Haise cradled the small body against his, holding the boy close. “Do you feel okay?” he asked gently, rubbing Suzuya's back.

“I feel.. really good!” Suzuya's words were muffled against Haise's shirt. Haise made an approving noise.

“Now, if you ever want to do this again, you cannot tell anyone about it,” Haise told Suzuya. The child nodded hard, as well as he could, against Haise's body.

“Good boy,” Haise said as he started wiping Suzuya off.


End file.
